Provisioning of resources in various industries is traditionally determined by an analysis of business characteristics and usage and determination of return on investment. Resource costs can be highly variable as a function of payment option selection, for example whether to lease or purchase particular equipment. Complexity is increased by availability of various other payment options.
Typical analysis in selection of payment option involves estimated utilization information and performance of multiple individual financial analyses. Modeling of usage can be part of the analysis.